World Behind My Wall
by Lizsername
Summary: Johnny bardly love anyone. Well, he bardly been connected with real life. What happens when it's a sunny day and he plans to go to the city? Songfic to World Behind My Wall by Tokio Hotel.


World behind my wall

**A/N: So, I got into Tokio Hotel. StJimmyHasSinned is happy. Their songs have been giving me more Johnny/Jimmy ideas. Seriously, if you haven't heard of them (which is reasonable; they are a German band), give them a chance. I got Steph into them (kind of working on it). So ya, another one shot anyone? **

_It's raining today_

_The blinds are shut_

_It's always the same_

"_Johnny!" Will called out. "Come on, buddy, we're gonna hit the bar." _

_I noticed that Heather was near his side. Now, I didn't want to go. "Nah, dude, it must be the weather, but I been sick," I said lying. _

Well, now that's when I didn't find him…

_I tried all the games that they play_

_But they made me insane_

"_Maybe," Tunny whispered. We were outside of 7-11. I had a can of beer in hands, searching for girls. "We'll find one for you, man."_

I'm gay, though. No one ever understands that I couldn't find him in Jingletown.

_Life on TV_

_It's random_

_It means nothing to me_

"_Well," Tunny told me, "I'm joining the army!" _

"_Wait, what?" I mumbled under my breath. "Why?"_

"_Well, I saw an ad on TV…"_

That never caught me. I seen a lot of porn on TV; it never meant anything to me…Well, until now…

_I'm writing down_

_What I cannot see_

_Wanna wake up in a dream_

There was a journal I keep. Of course, I brought it along to me to the city. I look back on it now. _Still finding that one I love _was written on mostly ever page. There was also a page of me describing someone to love. It was as if I have awakened from a dream.

_Oh_

_They're telling me_

_It's beautiful_

"_Johnny," Will told me. "I love Heather. I mean, I can't live for the city with her pregnant."_

"_Well, love makes us does crazy things, I guess." I said, guessing. _

_Will smiled, patting me on the back, "You'll feel it soon." _

Well, who knew Will would be right?

_I believe them_

_But will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall_

_I looked out the window. The raindrops from outside were falling. I keep writing in my journal and playing guitar. I really never went out there. I was always afraid of love. _

Why was I? Was it cuz of heartbreak? Well, I know he can never break my heart.

_Oh_

_The sun will shine_

_Like never before_

_I finally open those dusty windows. The sun gleamed across my face. Maybe, today will be the day…_

It was the best choice I made.

_One day I will be_

_Ready to go_

_We had to leave Will behind. Heather got pregnant. "Ready to go, Johnny?" Tunny said._

"_Hell, yes!" I yelled. I was finally getting out of Jingletown. I was getting ready to go to the city. _

_Yet, when we got there, Tunny left for war. I walked alone the streets. I finally ran into him. "Woah, hey, kid," He said to me. "I'm St. Jimmy."_

Best moment ever of my life…

_See the world behind my wall_

_Jimmy was very attractive. His eyeliner under his eyes made mine look like an idiot. He had half shaved head; the hair was black, dropping down his eye. His nails were painted black with some rings on them. He wore a tank top with a leather jacket covering it and skinny jeans. He was perfect._

He's is still mine.

_Trains in the sky_

_Are travelling_

_Through fragments of time_

_They're taking me to parts_

_Of my mind_

_That no one can find_

_I admit everything to him. My dreams were the 1__st__ thing. I told him also about growing up with a stepfather and a mother. Both hated me too much. Jimmy told me he had the same kind of life. We both smiled. _

"_Are we, you know," Jimmy gulped, "met to be?" _

"_I-I think so. I have dream of you before…"_

We were both right.

_I'm ready to fall_

_I'm ready to crawl_

_On my knees to know it all_

"Jimmy," I said today. It's only been a week since we have been dating. "Tell me everything you know about love…"

Jimmy turns to me, "Why must you ask, Johnny, dear?"

"Well, Jimmy, you are my 1st love…"

Jimmy leans down and kisses me. "Then, you know already…"

_I'm ready to heal_

_I'm ready to feel_

My heart has finally heal ever time Jimmy hugs me. I feel a sparkle ever time our lips touch. I hear his moans every night in bed as I push harder. It was as if the world has stop for me and Jimmy ever time we did something lovely.

_Oh_

_They're telling me_

_It's beautiful_

_I believe them_

_But will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall_

"_Do you feel its love at 1__st__ sight?" _

"_Did you find someone?" _

"_Are you still a virgin?" _

"_Are you homosexual?" _

"_Who's the lucky guy?" _

"_You are dating an addicted?" _

Who cares is a better question. Love is anything.

_Oh_

_The sun will shine_

_Like never before_

_One day I will be_

_Ready to go_

_See the world behind my wall_

It's as if the world was waiting for me to find Jimmy. We work perfectly together. We were there for each other now every single hour. We grew up in broke families. Every day we kiss, we sex, we hug, we get high, we drink, we do everything.

_See the world behind my wall_

Who really knew there was someone waiting for me?

_See the world behind my wall_

Who knew it was gonna be a recovering drinker and druggie?

_See the world behind my wall_

It's not been 4 years; who knew we were gonna get married?

_I'm ready to fall_

I fall in love with my future husband. I fall into his arms every day.

_I'm ready to crawl_

_On my knees to know it all_

I was on one knee that day under the fall leaves. I took Jimmy's hand. "St. Jimmy, please, oh dear, please marry me. I need you in the rest of my life."

Jimmy got teary eyed, "Of course, Johnny. Oh my god, of course!" I got up and he grabs me for a hug, "Yes, Johnny, you have found me."

"What…do you mean?"

_I'm ready to heal_

_I'm ready to feel_

He kisses my lips. "I mean, I been waiting for someone like you."

"Jimmy," I whispered.

"Johnny, promise me you'll never leave me."

My eyes started tearing, "I will never…"

_Oh_

_They're telling me_

_It's beautiful_

_I believe them_

_But will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall_

**A/N: Review please! And since Tokio Hotel has inspired me for more AI one shots, look out for more! **


End file.
